


What Ties Us Together

by xxLilybopxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Omega, Hinata curses people, Kageyama Alpha, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Smut for sure, This is my first time doing this, author sucks at updating, idk wtf im doing, like really slow updates Im so sorry, please enjoy, pure fluff in the beginning, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLilybopxX/pseuds/xxLilybopxX
Summary: Hinata can't wait till he's able to move away from his hometown and finally be on his own for university. But what happens when things don't go exactly according to plans?I really suck at summaries but give it a try, maybe you won't hate it.*ON BREAK, BUT WILL CONTINUE JUST DONT KNOW WHEN
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata/Others, Kageyama/others
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Finding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Haikyuu! or any of the characters (unfortunately) but this fic is mine. :)

The first thing that comes to mind when Hinata wakes up is the words "high school". He never really liked school but he excelled in every class because it was expected of him from his mom. Two more years till he is able to move away for university and finally be independent.

He hears his name being called from the other room, possibly his mother to wake him up and get ready for school. Hinata gets up, does his things, eats breakfast, and starts biking to his school like he has been doing for the past year already.

When Hinata arrives at his school, he puts away his bike and starts walking to the assembly that they held every first day of school. "Hello students and welcome back to another year of school. I hope you had a wonderful break and now it is time to get back to learning!" Hinata drowns out what his principal is saying as he starts to think what this year could bring. His first year was really boring to say the least but he liked it that way. No one acknowledge him or rarely ever talked to him and he liked it. He liked that no one ever came up to bother him for anything. 

After the assembly, Hinata goes to his first class of the day and during class his teacher announced that during lunch tomorrow, every one would be getting tested for their secondary gender. When he was entering junior year he took the first secondary gender test to determine whether he was an alpha, beta, or omega. Hinata knew he was no where near being an alpha so he opted to being a beta or an omega. When the results came back, it said that he was, in fact, a beta. He was a bit overjoyed that he wasn't an omega as they have the lowest place in society and there's always prejudiced amongst them.

When it was time for the secondary test, he went to the nurses office and did everything they needed to. But when the paper determing his gender was given to him from the school nurse, there was an "O" next to his name.

"I-I'm an omega?" Hinata asked nervously to the school nurse.

The nurse looked at him with sympathy, "I'm afraid so, Hinata-kun."

Hinata looked down at his paper again to double check it wasn't some hallucination or some weird dream. "But they told me I was a b-beta back in middle school.. how come I'm now an omega? Aren't I supposed to been having heats or something like that? I've never been through heats.." he rambled on to the nurse.

"Well it is possible that you just manifested a bit late, not too much. I must say though, I'm glad that we managed to figure out your gender before anything bad happened. Now I can tell you what you need to do and what to take."

As the nurse was talking about different pills to take that will work for him and about suppressants (which were illegal for someone under 21 to take) his mind was still in a daze. He couldn't quite grasp that this was real and something that he has to live with for his life.

"Hinata-kun, please try to remember that if you do go into heat, you must immediately take your medicine to not attract alphas with your pheromones. It can be very dangerous for an omega to suddenly go into heat with an alpha or _alphas_ around them. And if something like that does happen, please use something for protection, you are an omega and regardless of your sex, omegas are able to get pregnant."

Like something had snapped in Hinata, he looked up at the nurse so fast he might've caused himself to have whiplash. "P-pregnant? As in.." he gulps "..I'm able to have a baby?" he said to the nurse in fear.

The nurse once again looked at him sympathetically , "Yes, Hinata-kun. You are able to convince during intercourse. Thats why omegas take the pills to reduce their heat and they also take birth control for when they do have intercourse with an alpha."

Not wanting to converse about this anymore, Hinata stood up and bowed to the nurse. "Thank you for the information, but I really have to go now."

The nurse stood up and patted him on the shoulder, "Yes, of course, be careful Hinata-kun."

Hinata gave the nurse a tight-lipped smile and left the room. Omega, medicine for heat, suppressants, ability to get pregnant... he was starting to get a headache from all that. All he wanted to do now was to go back home and sleep. Thankfully it was already the end of the school day so he went back home in hopes to just sleep and not do anything.

"Shouyo! How was school?", his little sister Natsu says while coming to hug his legs.

"Hey Natsu. It was okay. How about you, how was school?", he asks.

"It was alright, we get to learn things almost everyday so that's fun!"

Hinata hums at her then proceeds to go to this room to sleep off the day. Kicking off his book bag and changing his school clothes to house clothes, he turns off his lights then gets into bed to sleep.  
_________________________

Hinata wakes up to his alarm clock _screaming_ at him to get up for school. Groaning, he turns off his alarm and gets back into bed, not ready for what the day will bring. Apparently sleeping through dinner was the worst considering he only had two meals yesterday and his stomach was grumbling for food.

He gets up with a sigh and starts walking around his room to collect his school belongings and clothes. Going into the kitchen, he sees his mom cooking food and says a "good morning" and a "thank you for the food" when he saw the food being pushed towards him before chowing down.

"Are you alright Shouyo? You slept during dinner last night and you never skip the chance to eat food", his mom said looking at him a with a worried glint in her eyes.

Hinata gulps down the last of his food and pushes his plate away to look up at his mom. He didn't know if he should tell her that he was an omega and he thought he should but for some reason he kept quiet about it.

"Im fine, I just had a long day at school yesterday." he finally says.

His mom looks at him for a moment or two before deciding that was a decent enough answer. "Okay then, its almost time for you to leave," she said glancing at the clock.

Looking up, he saw that it was time for him to be leaving to school.

Leaving his house, he decided to stop at a convenience store on the way to buy medicine for heats and maybe birth control pills as well (hey, you never know). Only five minutes late to his first period, he was already dreading what this day could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the first chapter!! im still new to all this so I might take awhile in writing and uploading but anyways onto the next chapter!


	2. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata starts to feel weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please bear with me im still new lol

By the time it was lunch, Hinata was already drained from lessons and the amount of homework that they got, considering it was only the third day of school. Going to the cafeteria to eat something, he found that the food today was not pleasing, a little flavorless if you ask him.

Leaving the cafeteria he goes out to the court yard where people are playing soccer or volleyball. He was never really interested in sports but did, in fact, like to play volleyball. Although he wasn't very good at it himself, he just likes to play around whenever he got the chance. Thinking about volleyball, he remembered how back to last year, his school's volleyball club was able to go onto nationals for the first time in years.

Lost in his thoughts, Hinata smelled something that perked his attention and had him looking all over the place to find who or what was emitting such an intoxicating smell. A scent that smelled like burnt cedar wood which could be mistaken for pine wood.

After a few minutes of searching around he found nothing or no one that smelled like that, either way the smell went away after a few minutes. A little sad that he wasn't able to find out what was making that scent, it was already time for to go back to class and finish the day.

When the bell rang signaling that it was time to go home, he went to go get his bike then decided to go buy some meat buns.

When he enters the store that sells the meat buns, he's engulfed by the smell of cigarettes in the air. Paying no mind to the smell, he moves in between isles to find the meat buns.

"Y'know, you have to eat some actual food instead of meat buns, kid", the cashier with his hair slicked back with a headband says.

Walking up to the counter Hinata responds back,"I know, but I always eat them before I go home so I'm not hungry on the way."

"Hm alright. Here you go kid", as the cashier is giving him his meat buns.

"Thank you.", Hinata says grabbing the buns while leaving the convenience store.

As he's walking down the street with no one in sight and eating his buns, he spots someone walking in the opposite direction of him. Paying no mind to the person, he continues eating his buns, that is until everything goes in slow motion. When the person walks past him, he smells the scent again. Eyes widening, he turns around to see if the person had stopped or anything but just.. continues walking, turning into the store he was just in.

Looking back ahead and now losing his appetite, he starts thinking of possibilities as to _why_ he's smelling that scent from a random stranger. Continuing back to his house, his mind his filled fill so many questions that he'll most likely look up at home.

Kicking of his shoes at the entrance and announcing that he's home, he basically locks himself in his room for the rest of the evening trying to find out why he smelled that scent on a complete stranger.

Minutes after browsing on the web, he finds a Q&A about it. "I keep smelling this intoxicating scent and I don't know what caused it or how to stop smelling it." was what he read which was, for some reason, something that he can _heavily_ relate to at the moment. Scrolling down to see the answers, the first one said, "I had the same problem too a few years back and when I asked my doctor it turned out that when a person is presented either as an alpha or an omega they start to smell the scent of their soulmate. Now here I am, three years later, mated to my soulmate and now I have a family."

Soul..mates? Mates?? We actually have mates? Hinata was now in full panic mode when he read that. Digging deeper into the topic, he found out that soulmates are bonded when the alpha marks their omega by bitting them in the crook of their neck, where their scent glands were.

Pondering very hard, Hinata thought, "So the scent I was smelling earlier and from the stranger was my.. soulmate??" Then it hit him. His mate went to his school since he smelled it first in the courtyard. He wasn't sure if he really wanted a mate or if he even wanted to encounter the stranger again.

Dropping his phone to the side, Hinata stood up to take a shower but when he stood up he felt a bit woozy. Thinking nothing of it, he went to the bathroom to shower then the worst happened.

He started to feel hot all over his body and there was an uncomfortable feeling in his lower half that wouldn't go away. With one thought in mind, he finally figured out that this was, in fact, his first heat.

Turning off the shower, he stalked back to his room to take out his medicine for heat and downed one pill. Still feeling a bit woozy, Hinata put on clothes and immediately flopped onto his bed only to sleep within the next few seconds.  
__________________________

Waking up, Hinata noticed that he didn't felt hot and didn't feel woozy anymore. Grateful for the medicine that worked for him, he got onto his daily morning routine and started the track to school.

When Hinata enters into one of his classes he noticed on the way to the classroom, the scent of burnt cedar wood getting stronger. Now it was ten times stronger once Hinata entered his class. Looking around the classroom, he caught the eyes of the person emitting the scent, Hinata knew it was him, just by first glance.

Going to his desk that was right behind the boy, he wondered as to why he never smelled the scent before, considering he sat literally right behind him. When the teacher was passing papers to the people in the front row to send back to the people behind them, the boy with the amazing scent turned around to hand him the papers. 'Wow', Hinata thought when he got a glimpse of the silent boys face.

Dark hair, blueberry like eyes, and a very neutral facial expression. Hinata didn't miss the way the boy looked at him as well for a good second then turned around paying him no mind anymore.

Hinata starts to get a bit flustered about the whole staring at each other ordeal but starts to pay attention to what the teacher is saying. A few minutes later Hinata starts to feel _hot_ , and not that kind of hot but the kind of hot that he experienced yesterday in the shower. With his body burning up he asks to go to the bathroom and is allowed to go. Walking past the dark haired boy, as it wasn't already enough sitting behind him, the scent got a WHOLE lot stronger.

Staggering out of the classroom he makes his way to the bathroom that barely anybody uses due to a tale-tell of a ghost roaming in this bathroom.

Forgetting that he left his bag back in the classroom along with his medicine, he had to wait it out. Confused as to why his heat was back again today (heat only lasts a day at most, the nurse mentioned to him) he thought that it might've been the scent that smelled off of the dark haired boy.

Huffing a bit because he can't bear the uncomfortable feeling in his lower half, he starts to fondle around with his clothes. Taking off his pants he starts to touch himself, _something_ to get rid of the aching feeling in his lower half. As if on cue, the bathroom stall that Hinata was in, opened up to show the face covered in a little bit of sweat staring down at him with those blueberry eyes.

Like something primal had awoken deep in Hinata he got up off from the toilet seat and started to walk towards the alpha.

"Please, alpha," Hinata whined into the alpha's chest. " _Please_ touch me."

For the alpha, he was staring down on the omega with the very erotic face, pants off, lower half on full display for him, he wanted to devour every inch of the small omega.

Pushing the omega back inside the stall, the alpha locked the door and then got to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading the second chapter hoped you guys liked it!


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting down to business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirking face*

With Hinata panting and the alpha taking off his clothes in a hurry, Hinata was immediately engulfed in the alpha's scent. Whimpering a little when the alpha was gliding his hands on his chest, Hinata wanted him to do _more_. 

"Something feels _weird_. Make it go away", Hinata whimpered, looking up at the alpha.

The alpha, staring at the omega with those oh so delicious lips, cheeks flushed, and hair slightly disheveled, he wanted nothing more than to make the tiny omega's wish to come true. 

Crashing his lips together with the smaller boy, he groped his ass, giving it a firm squeeze, satisfied when the omega let out a small moan onto his lips. 

Having someone touch him for the first time truly was magical for Hinata. When the alpha squeezed his ass, he couldn't help but let out a small moan, still longing for more. 

With Hinata's hands on the tall boys chest, he dropped his hands to unbuckle the alpha's pants that looked _extremely_ tight on him. 

The alpha slightly surprised that the omega was unbuckling his pants, he lets go of his lips to go lower into the crook of the omega's neck, where his scent was the strongest. Gliding his teeth softly on the glands, the omega let out a loud gasp which made the alpha more excited. Licking his glands was one thing, sucking and kissing his glands was what cracked for the small, whimpering omega. 

Letting out a loud moan when the alpha started to suck on his neck, he wanted nothing more than for his "soulmate" to mark him. 

To _claim_ him.

"Mark me, please alpha. Make me _yours_ ", Hinata whimpered. 

Somehow, the alpha knew that he shouldn't.

He shouldn't claim the omega with the most delicious scent, whimpering and moaning before him. 

Before Hinata can put his hands inside the alpha's pants, he was suddenly turned around, facing the bathroom door. Letting out a small gasp at the sudden movement, he felt hands on his hard shaft that made him whimper just a bit. 

Going down to met his lips to the omega's ear, the alpha whispered, "Look at you, looking like a whole mess, your ass on display just for me and precum coming out." While he said that, he started to move his hand up and down on the omega's shaft. 

While doing so, the alpha lined himself up to the omega's entrance, already tired of the foreplay and rammed into him.

Hinata's eyes shot wide open at the sudden movement and moaned even louder once the alpha started to move in and out of him. 

The alpha panting, with just a bit of sweat trailing down his cheek, he bent down to suck on the omega's neck, bruising it more than it already was. 

"Im al-almost there.." Hinata moaned out loud. 

The alpha roughly took a fistful of the omega's soft, fluffy, orange hair and circled his arms around his tiny waist. 

One last thrust into the omega and they both came down from that exhilarating high. Hinata moaned loudly into the alpha's mouth, which he captured, while the alpha let out a deep grunt. 

With Hinata's legs about to give out after that "exercise" he almost drops down onto the floor before the alpha managed to catch him on time. 

Sitting on top of the toilet, the alpha put the omega on his lap, close to his chest while starting to clean him up. 

With Hinata's senses coming back, he started to look around the unfamiliar setting he was in. When he turned his head around and saw the dark haired boy, Hinata jumped out of his arms only to noticed that he had no clothes on his lower half. 

Turning red as a cherry he frantically searched for his pants that were disregarded on the floor, putting them on then left with no communication whatsoever to the other boy. 

With a sigh, the alpha stood up to put his pants on correctly and went back to his class only to find that it was already time to leave. A little disappointed that he didn't get to see the omega again or even get his number, he left the classroom with his belongings to begin the journey to his house. 

When Hinata arrived to his house, he immediately went into his room with no announcement that he was home. Locking his door and sitting on his bed, he started to think back to what just happened an hour ago. In a daze, he stood up from his bed to change out of his school clothes to take a long, hot bath that he really needed. 

Getting out of the bathtub was a challenge because his lower half started to hurt like crazy. Walking back into his room was another challenge that made him limp with every step he took. He remembered that he hasn't taken his heat pills yet so he went to go grab his book bag, trying to find the pills and when he found them, he gulped it down immediately. 

Feeling very sleepy, he dried himself up then changed into his pajamas to get into his bed that looked very cozy. Sleeping was the only thing he wanted to do nowadays so he did just that. Thankful that it was now the weekend, he could sleep in the next day and not worry about that dark haired alpha. 

Yea, that dark haired alpha. 

... 

Disregarding any and all thoughts about him, Hinata comfortably went to bed but with a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Like he had forgotten something important.. 

Well what can I do about it if I don't even know what it is, Hinata thought and with that he fell asleep. 

____________

Come Monday, Hinata was already dreading the feeling of waking up early and starting another week of school. Though he didn't like waking up early for school and going for endless lectures, he didn't want to go for another reason. 

He really didn't want to encounter that alpha again. Yea he might be his soulmate or whatever, but they didn't really have to bond or get to know each other, right? They can just move on with their lives with nothing tying them down. 

He got up and did his daily routine as always then started the path to his school. 

With classes going extremely slow that day (considering Hinata kept glancing up to the clock every 5 minutes) it was time for his last period of the day, the class with the dark haired alpha that was in Hinata's dreams this past weekend. 

Walking towards his seat that was behind the alpha, he noticed that the scent wasn't as strong like the last few times. 

Paying no mind to him, the teacher started to do roll call on the students until the alpha's name was called out. 

"Kageyama-kun?" 

"Present."

So the alpha's name was Kageyama. Finally knowing the boy's name, Hinata thought no more of it and started to pay attention to the lesson in front of him. 

The last bell of the day rang to let the students know that it was time to go home, Hinata stood up to pack his things and left the classroom untill something or _someone_ pulled him into an empty classroom. 

Surprised, Hinata managed to escape from the grip that was holding him. 

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry, I thought that this was the best way to get you alone so we can talk", a deep voice said.

Looking up, Hinata saw that it was Kageyama that pulled him into the classroom and that was currently speaking. 

Gulping softly, Hinata looked away from those blueberry eyes and said, "U-um there's nothing to talk about."

Kageyama stood silent for about a second when he began to talk again. 

"No, I just want to apologize about what happened the other day. I don't know what came over me but I shouldn't have taken advantage of you, it was wrong of me. I'm sorry." he said with a little bow. 

Hinata looked at Kageyama, a little shocked that he bowed down to him. 

"Um, its okay, really. I'm not mad or anything. But thank you for apologizing."

Kageyama stood up after a while and looked down at the omega. 

"Okay, but I promise that something like that will never happen again. I do have a request to ask you though if you don't mind."

"What is it?" Hinata looked up at him again. 

"May I get your number?" Kageyama said with a hint of nervousness in his tone. 

Hinata was a little surprised that he suddenly asked for his number but gave it to him nonetheless. 

Both surprisingly left the school grounds together and both parted ways when they lived in the opposite direction of each other. 

When Hinata arrived back to his house, he was in a good mood surprisingly. 

"Shouyo! I made dinner! Come and eat before doing your assignments", his mom said.

With an "okay" back to his mom, Hinata went to his room to put away his things and then went to go sit down at the table to eat. 

After eating, he went back into his room and finished up homework, then got ready for bed. Already in bed, he hears his phone buzz and the light turning on indicating that he got a text message. 

When he got his phone there was a text from an unknown number. 

"Goodnight." 

Somehow Hinata knew who this person was. Saving the contact as "Kageyama" he went to bed, dreams again filled of the boy with blueberry eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so im kinda not good at writing smut but ill get there, eventually hehe. updates might be a little slow but get ready for the next chapters!


	4. Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very VERY shocking news for Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all saw this coming, no?

Hinata always loved to wake up to the smell of food in the air. It was always a sign that today was going to be a good day. But when he woke up to the smell of pancakes (his favorite breakfast) in the air all he wanted to do was throw up.

Rushing to the toilet as fast as he can, Hinata let out the contents from last nights dinner. After about a few seconds, he stood up to brush his teeth because honestly, who doesn't brush their teeth after vomiting? _Honestly_.

Confused as to why he started to vomit out of the blue, he concluded that it was probably something that was in last nights dinner, as they had sushi.

Hinata decided it would be best if he just took a shower. Hopping in the shower, he started to do his business while letting his mind wonder. Having already been a month ( _and a half_ ) since he first slept with Kageyama and his heat, can't forget about that, he wondered if he would get his heat anytime soon again. He always took extra precautions around Kageyama because apparently his pheromones really turned Hinata into over drive.

Whenever he got a whiff of the alpha's scent, all he wanted to was jump on his bones and make the alpha dig his teeth into the crook of his neck to claim him. Looking down, Hinata was amazed that he got very hard at just that thought. Quickly thinking about something else it got less hard and when it did, Hinata thought it was time to get out of the shower either way.

He only had a few minutes before he had to start getting ready to leave so he went into his room to change as fast as he can. After changing, he went out to go eat his pancakes but decided against it considering he just threw up. 

Grabbing an apple to eat on the way to school, Hinata began the long and hard journey. Arriving at building, he put away his bike then went on to his first period where he had to pair up with his partners to finish their project. 

"Hey Yachi! Hey Yamaguchi!" Hinata exclaimed. 

Yachi and Yamaguchi turned around to see their other partner arriving. "Hey Hinata, how was your weekend?" Yachi asked. 

Hinata thought for a moment before saying, "It was pretty good, I mostly slept in and studied but that's all. How about you guys?"

"Oh! My weekend was pretty eventful. I helped Tsukki with his volleyball practices and got something to eat afterwards", Yamaguchi said excitedly. 

"It was alright, I was also studying so I didn't get to do much", Yachi included.

Hinata kept on conversing with his partners and mentioned when to meet up to finish the project which was due at the end of the week. Hinata has been spending time with those two for a while now and he considers them as good friends.

Deciding on a day that all three of them where available, it was already time for the next class. Hinata stood up and packed up his things before saying, "So Saturday in the afternoon at the café you mentioned, right Yachi?"

"Yep!" she exclaimed. "See you guys then!"

Hinata and Yamaguchi said bye to her and as well as each other before going to their second class of the day.

When lunch rolled around, Hinata was feeling better than the morning and when to the cafeteria to get his lunch (considering he hasn't ate since yesterday). Arriving at the cafeteria, Hinata felt the bile rise up to his throat and once again he passed by people, bumping into them, when he opened the stall and let the contents out. 

Wiping his mouth with tissue, he went over to the sink to rinse his mouth and then to splash his face with cold water. Putting his hands on top of the counter Hinata looked up and saw that his complexion looked really bad. He noticed that his face is pale with sweaty hair and also noticed how he started to feel a bit dizzy when he started to walk.

Leaving the washroom, Hinata walked to the nurses office to see if he had anything. Opening the door, he scanned the room in search of the nurse and there he was sitting in his desk, filling out some paper work it seemed. 

"Um, excuse me," Hinata called out.

"Ah Hinata-kun", the nurse looked up."What brings you in today?"

Hinata went over to stand next to him. "I-I'm not feeling very well."

"How so?"

"Since this morning I've been throwing up and I feel really dizzy," Hinata murmured 

The nurse frowned a bit upon hearing that, "Well the most I can give you is an Advil and a bed for you to rest, but after that you may want to go to the doctors to check.." he paused. "Although Hinata-kun, do you know what triggered you to throw up?"

"Well what triggered it was the smell of food, I guess. W-why? Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Well I don't want to startle you and forgive me for asking, I'm only asking for your well-being, but... Hinata-kun, when was that last time you had sexual intercourse?" the nurse asked.

Flushing a bit by suddenly getting asked about it he replied back, "Um, about a month and a h-half ago.. almost two months."

The nurse looked deep in thought before asking another question. "Do you perhaps remember if you used any type of protection?"

And that's when it came crashing down on Hinata. Though he was in heat and wasn't in the right state of mind, he still was _there_ consciously. Hinata remembered that Kageyama hadn't used a condom before going inside of him.

"I-" he gulped, "I could be pr-pregnant?"

The nurse stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders gently, "I don't want to say you aren't but its something to be considered and it may be the cause as to why you're feeling sick." he gently said. 

Hinata started to feel even more dizzier than before, and before he knew it, darkness took over him. 

_____________________________

When Hinata woke up, he felt very groggy and looked around his surroundings to figure out where he was. Remembering that he was in the nurses office, he sat up straight and looked over at the clock to see the time. When he did, though, it seemed that the bell rang signaling the last period of the day.

Getting out of the bed, he walked over to the nurses desk when he saw a note that read, "Hinata-kun! Hopefully you've woken before school ended. I'm not in at the moment due to a meeting suddenly called but here is a bottle of water to help you calm down. I, unfortunately, can't give you any medication due to your 'condition', but please go confirm to see if it is true. Have a good rest of your day and good luck!"

Crumpling up the paper, Hinata grabbed the bottle of water and took a few steps before leaving the office. Closing the door he ventured to the other side of the building for his last class. Being two minutes late was apparently shocking to everyone in the class (he was always on time for class) as heads turned to watching him like prey when he entered to take a seat. 

Sighing when he sat down, he was engulfed with Kageyama's pheromones (he later learned that it was pheromones that produced that smell) which had a calming effect on him. Hinata instantly felt his body relax as he inhaled those delicious pheromones through his nostrils. Because of it, he managed to forget everything that happened earlier and concentrated in class. 

When class ended he stood up to leave but let everyone go first. When the majority of the class was gone he noticed that it was only him and... Kageyama, who stayed behind for some reason. 

Moving out of the desk to leave he felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked over to see that it was Kageyama who was currently grabbing him. 

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama let go of his sleeve, "Oh, um, I just wanted to see how you were doing. Its been a while since we talked so I was just curious since your pheromones were, uh, very stressed."

His eyes widening a bit he asked Kageyama curiously, "You're able to tell my mood by my pheromones?"

"Uh yea. Most of the time you have happy pheromones but this time it felt like you were nervous or stressed out about something." Kageyama said rubbing the back of his neck 

"Oh.." Hinata said. "Well I'm doing good, thank you for asking, but I really have to go now before it gets dark."

Kageyama didn't reply for a moment while staring intently at Hinata which made him squirm under his stare. 

"Okay then. Be careful on the way back home." and at that Kageyama left to most likely volleyball practice which was one thing he learned about him.

Looking at the retreating figure of the alpha, Hinata sighed before leaving as well. 

Instead of going straight home he went to the pharmacy to pick up a pregnancy test. Walking over to the counter after finding one that was cheap, it was an understatement that Hinata was embarrassed. With the judgy look from the cashier, all he wanted to do was crawl under a rock and stay there forever. Paying for the test and grabbing it out of the hands from the worker, he sprinted out of there. 

Going over to where he left his bike, Hinata looked over the box before stuffing it down his bag and riding back home. Announcing that he was home, he was greeted with silence through out the house. 

Walking over to the dinning table he saw a note from his mom saying that they would be home late today if not early tomorrow. Paying it no mind, Hinata went over to his room to put his bag down and take out the test. 

Hinata did what the instructions asked him to do and now he had to wait five minutes. 

_Five whole minutes_.

He never felt so impatient in his entire than now. Hinata really hoped that he wasn't because not only would it be an unconvince to him and his family, he really didn't have the money to raise a child. 

Biting his finger nails (a bad habit he had) and pacing around the entire house, it was time to go go check. Turning off his alarm for the five minutes, Hinata went back into the bathroom to see the results. 

Hesitating a bit before picking it up, he really thought what was he going to do with a kid. A living thing that would be growing inside of him.

Picking up the stick he flipped it over and there it was. 

Two lines. _Positive_. 

Dropping the stick he went to check if it was just a joke, that the two lines and the word 'positive' meant that he wasn't pregnant. 

He truly was.

Dropping down to his knees, Hinata started to shake uncontrollably while mumbling that he can't be pregnant. Then the water works came. Reality was crushing down on him hard. What the _hell_ was he supposed to do? He can't blame anyone but himself. He caused this to happen. He was only 16 for god's sake, he couldn't possibly be pregnant.

Wiping his tears away with his sleeves he stood up after a while to wrap the stick in toilet paper and destroying the box and stuffed it at the bottom of the trash can. Washing his hands he looked up to see his reflection and saw that he was a mess once again. 

Red eyes, cheeks, and nose, he thought that maybe he should take a shower again. Hopping in the shower, he stood there, not doing anything, letting the warm water cascade down his body. Looking down at his stomach, he felt an urge to wrap his arms protectively around him which was weird to be totally honest. But he did it nonetheless.

"I'm really pregnant, huh," Hinata whispered to no one in particular. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he turned off the shower, dried himself then stalked back into his room. 

Changing into warmer clothes for the night, he snuggled into his sheets, exhaled loudly because it was one hell of a day for him. Thinking more about the situation, he thought it would be best to go to the doctors, by himself of course, to confirm it. He also thought that he should tell Kageyama about this, considering he also had a part in this unfortunate event and was undoubtedly the father. 

Undoubtedly because he literally lost his virginity _to_ Kageyama.

Turning to his side he was already dreading as to what the future will bring him now before falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit longer than the last three but I did it haha. ngl I had a hard time thinking about how I should write this (which is really surprising for me).  
> also i just want to comment that I got my nails done and its really hard to type with long ass nails.  
> but hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> happy New Years everyone and remember to stay safe <3!


	5. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's worried for Hinata's wellbeing.

Kageyama knew something was up with Hinata when he came into the classroom looking very out of it. Especially when his pheromones were all over the place and there was... another smell coming from it?

He couldn't quite place his finger on what made Hinata's pheromones a bit different than usual. Normally his scent smelled like citrus with a hint of a peach smell, but there was another smell that was more sweeter. Because of this, it's what caused him to stay behind after everyone left that day to speak to Hinata. 

When Kageyama asked him if he was alright, it sound like he was alright for the most part but it could also be possible that he was lying (if he was, he's a very good liar).

Leaving Hinata in the classroom to go to his volleyball practice was a bit painful for him. He had this _urge_ to protect him and not leave his side for more than a second. Kageyama didn't understand why he was feeling protective over him, is it because they're 'soulmates'?

Kageyama kept thinking more about it during practice that made him not do so well that day. Even Tsukishima who usually nags at him about being a 'king' or whatever asked him if he was okay but then proceeded to bash at him for being so out of it. 

Leaving practice a bit sweaty, Kageyama walked back home. Stopping at a conveneice store to buy food, he figured he should also buy some groceries while he's at it. After paying, he stalked back to his house only to be greeted with silence and darkness. Taking off his shoes, Kageyama went to the kitchen to wash the fruits and vegetables before putting them away. 

He decided to shower considering he had practice today and was sweating. Walking to his room to get his clothes ready, he grabbed his towel then went into the shower. 

After he was done showering, he went into the kitchen to heat up some ramen and in the meantime let his hair dry. When the ramen was ready Kageyama put it on the table to cool down and he went back into his room to get his homework. Eating while doing his homework was a normal thing for him to do everyday. Since Kageyama went to go get groceries to cook, he really didn't feel like cooking and cleaning up the mess after so he opted for ramen. He mainly cooked four days out of the week, but that was only when he felt up to it. 

Kageyama lived alone so he would only make one serving for him. His parents weren't around since they are always traveling to manage their companies. Since they weren't around his sister would often come over and keep him company at times, mainly during the weekend. Kageyama really didn't mind since she was the only one who made time to see him _unlike some people._

As for the expenses about the house, his parents took care of it and gave him a credit card with about 10 thousand yen on it plus an emergency card. Finishing up his homework which he had no complications with he stood up with a sigh, and headed over to the garbage can to throw away the remaining of his food. 

Back in his room, Kageyama thought it would be a good idea to go in the living room and watch tv to pass by time. As he was flipping threw channels he thought about Hinata for a moment. Having already been a while since he first slept with Hinata, he just couldn't stop thinking about him and how his body responded to each of Kageyama's touches. How tight he clenched around him as Kageyama rolled his hips to meet the omegas sweet spot. His addicting moans and whimpers. 

"Fuck", muttered Kageyama as he looked down and saw that there was a tent in his pants. Not really feeling like taking a cold shower again, Kageyama thought it was... _best_ if he just dealt with his 'little problem'. 

Sliding down his pants, his shaft was let out freely and was _very_ hard. Starting to feel himself while thinking about the orange haired boy, he imagined how it would feel again to touch him and move inside him while the omega was moaning loudly. He wants the omega to moan out his name and his name only. As he felt himself build up, he started to go a bit faster while letting out deep breaths. Then he imagined the best thing possible, he thought how good it would feel to be inside Hinata's mouth, deep throating him while his fingers are clenched around the smaller boys hair. 

Kageyama breathed out heavily as the white fluid came right out of him. Looking down at his hand covered in his fluids, he stood up to go to the bathroom and wash it off which was thankfully only a few feet away from the living room. 

While washing his hands Kageyama felt really awful for thinking about something explicit. Hinata didn't even talk to him, let alone like him. Kageyama didn't like him either but he felt so protective of him and he really didn't like the idea of someone else touching Hinata. 

Kageyama went back into his room to prepare himself for school the next day. Putting his homework in his bag he thought of also packing his volleyball bag, but remembered they didn't have practice the entire week due to the coach having some personal affairs. Kageyama really did love volleyball ever since his grandfather first introduced it to him. Volleyball is home for him and he was certain after graduating he would go beyond and maybe represent Japan. 

Getting inside the bed's covers, Kageyama hoped that tomorrow he'll see and maybe talk with Hinata again. Kageyama turned to his side where his phone was charging on top of his wardrobe to see if he had gotten any texts from anyone. All he saw was a text from his sister saying that she'll stop by on Friday for a little bit in the afternoon. He replied back to his sister than turned off his phone so he can finally sleep. 

____________________________________

When Kageyama arrived at school it was five minutes before his first class. Walking in he took his in the far back right next to Tsukishima. 

"Jeez, don't you look like crap", Tsukishima said turning to look at him.

"I didn't get that much sleep last night," Kageyama said back. 

Tsukishima looked back to face the front, "Try getting some sleep, no wonder you're so crap during practices." 

Kageyama chuckled a bit, "Better than you, _middle blocker._ "

Tsukishima turned to give him a glare but said nothing else after that. 

Tsukishima and him have been friends since their first year. Since then, the two have naturally grown closer that they both consider each other as best friends even. Back in their first year they played against Aoba Johsai and lost heavily. Kageyama and Tsukishima both had let their guards down and they naturally started talking like they've known each their whole life. Tsukishima knows that the alpha lives by himself and Kageyama knows that Tsukishima resents his brother and also knows that under the smug and arrogant attitude is a boy that just wants to be loved. 

But there's no question that those two are like two peas in a pod. 

Kageyama started to focus once this teacher came in and started to teach. After class the two alphas bid each other bye and a 'see you at lunch' before leaving the classroom. With each class dragging on, Kageyama just wanted it to by the last class of the day to see Hinata. 

But before then, lunch came around and Kageyama met up with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who was always by his side. Kageyama really didn't mind Yamaguchi and at times its fun to have a third party. 

The three found a table that was in the corner of the lunchroom and sat down to eat. Kageyama sat in front of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and when they sat down they talked about anything and everything. When Yamaguchi was talking, Kageyama noticed that his scent smelled a bit like Hinata's. 

"Hey, you smell a bit like Hinata", Kageyama looked up at Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi looked at him, puzzled "Hinata? Oh I had first and fourth period with him so maybe that's why."

Tsukishima looked between the two of them before asking, "Who's Hinata?"

Yamaguchi looked at him and said, "He's a third year in two of my classes. He's kinda short and has orange hair."

"Oh, I think I've seen him around. But how do you know how he smells Kageyama?" Tsukishima asked. 

"He sits behind me in one of my classes so I can smell his pheromones most of the time," Kageyama gulped while looking away. 

Tsukishima looked at him for moment before saying okay. Kageyama knew that he would have to tell Tsukishima about Hinata but he just didn't feel like talking about it at the moment. Lunch ended soon after and before he knew it, it was that last class. 

Since his last class of the day was English, he suffered a bit in it due to him not really understanding anything the teacher was saying. Sitting down at his desk, Kageyama noticed after 10 minutes of class starting, that Hinata still wasn't here. 

Kageyama started to get a bit worried so he squirmed in his seat to take out his phone, but before he can the doors slid open and there he was. Taking a closer look, Hinata looked _extremely_ tired and pale even. When Hinata passed him, Kageyama smelled his pheromones and immediately noticed that something was seriously up with Hinata. Unlike his usual scent, he had a mix of something else; a very sweet smell was also coming from him. 

Kageyama really couldn't pay attention because he was worried if something had happened to Hinata. 

When class ended, Kageyama walked up to Hinata. "Hey, are you okay? I saw when you came in and you looked very tired and a bit pale."

Hinata nervously looked at him, "U-uh yeah, I'm good. Nothings wrong I just had a bad nights sleep." 

Kageyama automatically knew that that was one _shitty_ lie. Frowning a bit he said, "Okay... if anythings wrong I can help you, if you want."

Hinata nodded at him. "Thank you, but I have to go now." And at that he left Kageyama standing there. 

Looking at Hinata's retreating figure, Kageyama's mind started to race to situations as to why Hinata looks that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I feel like this was a bit confusing so I'll explain it.
> 
> Kageyama's parents aren't really apart of his life hence him living alone.
> 
> Unlike cannonly, tsukki and Kageyama are great friends in this fic.  
> tsukki is an alpha, Yamaguchi is a beta. i'll include Yachi too she's an omega.
> 
> most of the stuff in here won't be as canon but im including the characters, its just the relationships that's not canon.  
> ok that's all heh


	6. News Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finally goes to the doctors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of abortion if you are not comfortable than by all means skip this chapter or if you prefer, skip up to the part when the doctor is talking to him till he leaves the clinic.

Hinata had a doctors appointment ready on Sunday for the afternoon. Thankfully, he was able to set up one by himself and was able to go alone. His mom and sister were going out for the entire day and wouldn't be back till late. When he made the appointment they asked if he was available on Saturday (yesterday) but Hinata remembered that he had to meet Yamaguchi and Yachi at that cafe. So he made the appointment for today at 1 in the afternoon. Thankfully he was able to go meet them with no plans yesterday and managed to finish the final pieces of the project. 

When they left, Hinata had two hours before the appointment, so he started to get ready. He was really nervous to say the least, already being a few days since he found out he hasn't even mentioned it to his mom at all. To be honest, Hinata was a bit nervous on how his mom would react. He didn't know if she would be happy for him, or very disappointed... maybe she'll even throw him out. Hinata shuddered at that thought, he really didn't want that to happen. 

Forcing those thoughts out of his head, Hinata went to go put on his shoes then to get his bike to start riding to the hospital. Once he arrived at the clinic Hinata put away his bike then went inside.

After talking to the receptionest, she directed him to sit down in the waiting area. Considering that he was 10 minutes early, Hinata couldn't help but be nervous especially since everyone else in the waiting area looked much older and he was the only young one there. 

When the nurse called out Hinata's name, he flinched before standing up and following the nurse. The nurse left the room after she was done doing a normal physical check up and then asked him to urinate in a cup. Hinata went to the bathroom to do it then put it in one of those side doors so the doctors on the other side can grab it. Washing his hands he stalked back to the room to wait for the doctor. 

Finally the doctor came in with a clipboard, "Hello Hinata-kun. My name is Aoki Hirmoi and I will be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy."

Hinata bowed his head and gulped at the same time. 

"I am here to tell you congrualations, you are 7 weeks along. The test came out as positive so you are pregnant." 

Hinata let out a breath that he didn't even know that he was holding in. So he definitely was pregnant. He was actually going to have a baby. 

The doctor looked at Hinata's face and saw that he had a very distraught looking face, "If you don't wish to have the baby then we can consider options. If you would like to have it, then please let me guide you through for these next 9 months." 

Hinata's eyes widened and looked up to meet the doctors eyes. 

Get... rid of the thing growing inside him? Hinata looked down and felt an immense amount of guilt for thinking about that. Sure he wasnt all prepared to have a baby, but he didn't want to get rid of it. 

"Aoki-san, thank you for the offer.. but think its best if I kept it," Hinata gulped. 

The doctor gave him a small smile, "Very well then, if you will allow me too, I'm going to look at your stomach to see how the baby is doing. If you will, please lay down on the bed, I am going to spread this cold gel on your stomach."

Hinata layed down on the bed and lifted his shirt so the doctor can spread that gel. Hinata flinched when he felt the coldness of the gel but got used to it after a few seconds. 

The doctor started to move the tool around his stomach while looking at the screen in front of her. "Ah-ha! There they are." the doctor smiled. 

Hinata turned to look at her. "May I see?" 

"Of course." The doctor turned the screen to Hinata. 

"There's the legs, the arms, the feet, and the head. Right now they are starting to look more like a baby but I can see that they will be small."

Hinata chuckled a little at that. _Of course_. My child had to be small like me. But he couldn't believe it, he really had a kid growing inside of him. 

"Would you like a photo?" 

Hinata looked at the doctor. "I get a photo?" 

"Yes, Hinata-kun," the doctor laughed softly. 

She took a picture of the small baby, printed it, then gave it to Hinata. 

"Thank you," he said while looking at the photograph. 

The doctor then put away the devices then wiped the gel off of Hinata as he put his shirt down again. 

"I say that your due date will be the 17th of January. Right now you are roughly 1-2 months so in your third to fourth month you will start to show a little. I am going to prescribe you prenatal vitamins so take them every day." The doctor said while writing down the prescription. 

"O-Okay. Is there anything that I should be careful about?" Hinata asked looking at the doctor. 

"Try not to exercise too much and keep the stress levels low. You are still in the first trimester and because you are a male omega, you are highly prone to miscarriage." 

Hinata nodded at the doctor. "Okay", he stood up, "Thank you for your time, Aoki-san."

The doctor stood up as well. "My pleasure and remember that you have an appointment in the next month so please do come." 

Hinata nodded than exited the room. He took out the photo of his child and looked at it lovingly. The kid wasn't even born yet and Hinata wasn't even showing, but man, did he already love them. 

Hopping on his bike to go home he hesitated for a moment. Hinata remembered that the doctor said not to exercise too much and really wanted to walk back home but that honestly would take a lot of walking. so for the meantime he rode back to his house after the clinic. 

Arriving home he put away his bike then walked in to take off his shoes, but noticed that his mom's and sister's shoes were there. 

"Mom?" Hinata called out. Walking deeper inside he found his mom sitting at the table. 

"Mom, how come you're back early? Didn't you say that you guys would come back late?"

Hinata's mom looked up at him, "I came back because I got a call from the doctors."

Hinata froze when his mother mentioned that. Why did the clinic call his mom? he thought. Though Hinata's mom was a beta herself and betas didn't really produce pheromones nor were they influenced by pheromones, Hinata still felt the anger _radiating_ off of his mom. 

"Hinata Shouyo, is there something you want to tell me?" she sternly said. 

Hinata gulped and trembled slightly because his mom never called him by his full name. Never. This was the first time she had and to be quite honest, he was really scared. 

His mom was looking at him with a neutral expression. "Fine," she said, "Since you aren't going to tell me, I'm going to tell you what I know. I know that you're pregnant. 7 weeks at that." 

Hinata looked down, unable to meet his mothers eyes anymore. 

"I never knew my _beta_ son was able to get pregnant, or was that a lie too? You being a beta?"

"M-mom, I'm sorry... I never was a beta apparently. They made us do the test again the second day of school and when I found out I was an omega, I went into heat suddenly. During my heat I encountered my, um, s-soulmate and we didn't use protection, moral of the story." 

His mom hummed upon hearing her sons answer. She then let out a deep sigh. "Sho, I'm not mad. I'm thrilled actually, I get to have a grandchild... But I didn't think it would be this soon." she said sadly. "You're only 16 for goodness sake. I thought maybe your mid twenties you'll give me a grandchild but its too early for you. The rest of your teenage years will be gone once that baby comes."

Hinata had tears rolling down his cheek while still looking down at the floor. He never wanted to disappoint his mom, but hearing that he did broke him into tears. His mom saw that he still wasn't looking up so with a sigh she got up and hugged her son. 

"I will help you with every step along the way. I will greet your child, my _grandchild_ with open arms. I still love you very much, my son, but I just wished you told me about you presenting as an omega first as well as the pregnancy, instead of hearing it from the clinic." She said rubbing his back sympathetically. 

Hinata wrapped his arms around his mom while sobbing on her shoulder, making her clothes wet. "I-im sorry mom," he hiccuped. "I'm really sorry."

"I know." 

________________________

After Hinata calmed down, his mom started to get very excited about having a grandchild. Even Natsu walked in to ask why Shouyo was crying and why their mom was all excited like someone had offered her a candy. His mom explained to Natsu that he was pregnant and she too got excited talking about how she was going to be an aunt. 

His mom asked if he had a picture of the ultrasound and he said he did. He showed them the pictrue of the baby and while his mom was staring intentaly at the photo, Natsu was confused on what she was looking at. Hinata's mom laughed then showed Natsu where the different body parts were.

Hinata was very tired after today and wanted nothing more than to get under his sheets but was stopped by his mom. 

"As excited as I am about the baby, we need to set rules now." she cleared her throat. "You will come back here after school ends now. You will take the prescriptions the doctor prescribed you and you will start to avoid any and all foods that will cause harm to the baby. And from now on, I will be driving you half-way to your school as I also need to drop off Natsu at school and get to work myself ." she told him.

Hinata complied to the rules knowing that he really didn't have anywhere else to go after school except from group projects and it was a better idea to be dropped off half-way and walk the rest to school.

"Okay, sounds good." he replied.

"Also, I would like to meet this 'soulmate' of yours." 

Hinata paused for a moment. "U-um"

"Shouyo," she said cutting him off. "Does he even know about this?"

"...No" he gulped. 

She gave him a serious look. "You need to tell him sooner or later. He will start to know either way from the way your pheromones will produce themselves." 

"Wait, what do you mean by how my pheromones will produce?" he asked, confused on what she was talking about.

"Well I have omega friends and when they get pregnant they tell me how even though they haven't mentioned anything yet to their mate, their mate can already sense, _in a way_ , that they are with child." She said taking a sip of her tea. "Overall just let him know before your pheromones do, and _I will meet him_." she said emphasizing the 'meet him' part.

Hinata understand now what she meant. No wonder Kageyama asked him if something was wrong with him the other day. That means that the other scent in his pheromones were starting to get more prominent, he guessed. 

Bidding a goodnight to each other, Hinata got ready for bed. Grabbing his phone off the dresser, he scrolled down to Kageyama's contact. 

**Hinata** : hi, um we need to talk. when are you free?

**Kageyama** : I'm free on Wednesday. Why is something wrong?

 **Hinata** : okay, meet me after school on wednesday at the back of the school. and not really. 

**Kageyama** : Okay.

Turning off his phone he put it back on top of the dresser then snuggled back into his sheets. He was finally going to tell Kageyama about the pregnancy. He wondered how Kageyama would react now. His mom reacted pretty well, to say the least, but he was honestly scared on how Kageyama will react to the news. Closing his eyes he left that thought lingering in the back of his mind, telling himself that he'll worry about it on Wednesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, im kind of tired of referring to hinata's mom as "his mom" so im going to give her name. I haven't thought of one yet but I will let you know in the next time his mom in mentioned. (I'll post her name on the top notes)
> 
> also I feel like im dragging on with these chapters so im gonna try to make them more interesting in the next ones. 
> 
> As for updates, school is starting up again and im going to be extremely busy so I apologize if the updates are coming slow. 
> 
> as always, stay safe and have a good one!!


	7. Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, Touka is the name I decided to give Hinata's mom.  
> Also to old readers I changed the summary, title, and a bit of things in this fic, nothing major tho.  
> I have decided to put them in their 2nd years instead of their third.  
> that was basically it, ok bye go read

Wednesday came faster than expected. Today was the day that Hinata was going to tell Kageyama about the baby. He really couldn't believe that at 16 years old he was pregnant, but what can he do now? What's done, was done.

Hinata woke up to food in the air, most likely something healthy. Ever since Sunday (the day his mom found out) Touka started to cook his breakfast and packed his lunch something with nutritional value. She also made him take his pre-natal vitamins because if he didn't take them 'The baby would come out looking really weird and I don't want that' is what his mom said. Rolling his eyes and smiling at the memory, he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to eat. 

"Morning mom," he murmured, half sleepy plopping down at his seat.

Touka whipped around from the stove to look at her son,"Oh! Good morning Shouyo. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhh," Hinata hummed. 

"That's good. Eat up now, don't want you starving all morning. After you're done get your things together, we're leaving soon." 

Hinata nodded as his mom turned back around to cook whatever was left on the stove. He then proceed to eat his plate, sighing in content from the food. Thank god he no longer had morning sickness, it really was the worst time when he had to run away from the smell of food. Seriously the only thing he was able to eat was fruit. 

_Fruit_. 

You think that's enough to satisfy a 16 year old pregnant omega? Yea him either. At one point, he started believe that his pheromones smelled like fruit considering that's the _only_ thing he ate. Hinata stood up from the table and grabbed his plate to put it in the sink to wash. He still had to do responsibilities regardless if he was pregnant or not. So once in a while he would help his mom do the dishes or clean the house.

When he was done washing, he went to his room to change and to gather up all his homework. Thankfully with the whole pregnancy thing aside, Hinata's grades didn't even drop and honestly he was really grateful for that. Now that he was having a baby, he had to rethink about his life choices and what to do in the future. He knew that after high school he wanted to move away and go to a good university, but now that seems like a dream. Also he wasn't sure if he'd be able to even _go_ to college yet alone move away. 

Hinata needed money if he wasn't going to college then. He needed to have a job to at least support himself and the baby. He wasn't going to live in this tiny house with his mom and sister for the rest of his life. Hinata knew that eventually he would need a house that was big enough for him and the baby, and it all came down to money. 

He needed to find a job that payed decently. 

With that thought in mind it was already time for him to go to school. Hinata grabbed his back bag and flunged it around his shoulder, then proceeded to put on his shoes. 

His mom was already in the car waiting for him when he went out the house. He opened the door to the passenger seat, stuffed his back bag on the floor, then sat down to buckle himself up. 

Touka drove the car to the school humming along to the music that was softly playing all around the car. 

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"... I'm thinking of getting a job", Hinata nervously said, looking down at his fingers that were on his lap.

Touka didn't say anything for a good 5 seconds before saying, "Yes, I think that would be best, but you do know that I can help you out _finically_ with the baby. As in buy the necessities."

Hinata thought about it but then felt bad that his mom would have to buy most likely everything for _his_ baby. "Thank you mom, but I want to be able to buy the most things myself. I appreciate that offer, I really do, but that's also not the reason as to why I need a job. I'm sure you guys don't want to hear a baby crying at the crack of dawn every day."

Touka looked to her son, "Shouyo," she said looking back at the road. "I don't mind hearing a baby cry but I can't let you move out _now_. You are technically still a minor."

"I don't mean now now, I mean maybe after the baby is born or when I'm done with school."

"Are you... are you not going to college?" Touka asked worriedly. 

Hinata really didn't want to say what he was thinking so he went for the best answer. 

"I-I don't know," he replied softly. 

His mom didn't answer back and left it at that. She arrived at the same corner that she left Hinata everyday for the past two days so he can walk the rest of the way to school. 

"We'll talk about this more when you are done with school."

Hinata nodded then closed the door to see his mom leave. Hinata sighed for the first that day and already dreaded going back home to talk with his mom. Talks with his mom was something that he always dreaded since she would go on and on about whats good or whats bad. But perhaps, maybe he should start to listen on what his mom would say now. Not anticipating for today's later conversation, it all went away when he walked inside the classroom, but only to see Yamaguchi in there but not Yachi. 

"Hey Yama", Hinata said, sitting down and putting his bag on the floor. 

Yamaguchi turned in his desk to look at Hinata. "Hey Hinata."

Hinata nodded his head towards the desk of their missing friend, "Where's Yachi?" 

"Oh, she texted this morning saying she came down with a cold and that she was sorry that she wasn't in class today."

"That Yachi, always worrying about other things than herself," Hinata said while chuckling. 

Yamaguchi nodded his head in agreement then turned to sit straight in his seat when the teacher came in. Hinata really couldn't believe that after a few months of working on a single project with two random people, he would grow close to them. If he was being honest, he was closer to Yachi than Yamaguchi, but still treated them both like very close friends. Hinata thought if maybe he should mention the pregnancy to Yachi then Yamaguchi, but decided not to and see if Kageyama would be okay with the idea of telling people (that is if the alpha accepts the baby). First period dragged on considering that Hinata kept glancing nervously at the clock every 5 minutes. He was undeniably anxious to tell Kageyama the truth. The logic side of Hinata told him that he should tell Kageyama so he can also take responsiblity. The other side of him, however, wanted to ditch Kageyama, switch schools, and raise the kid all by himself. 

Even just thinking about raising a kid by himself made him even _more_ anxious. Yea, he really had to tell Kageyama. 

Finally, first period was finished and now for 7 more classes left before the end of the day. Lunch came around and everyone left their desks to go to the cafeteria, but ever since Hinata couldn't stand the smell of food he accustomed himself to sit in a little corner outside. He found it really relaxing since there was no people talking around him or there were no scents of other alphas. Although Hinata does have a soulmate, he could smell other pheromones from alphas since he, himself, hasn't been marked yet. When he gets marked that's when his mated alpha's pheromones will only effect him and vise versa. 

Aside from that, when Hinata went outside he saw that there was a bit more people than usual playing in the soccer field but was still relaxing nonetheless. There are times that it's a bit scary to sit and eat by himself considering he was always consumed by his thoughts, and when he lets his mind wonder he _really_ lets it wonder. It's almost scary to how many scenarios he's made up in his head by now. From Kageyama leaving him and the baby for someone else to Hinata ending up homeless and possibly has to sell himself just to get by for him and his kid. 

...Anyways, when the bell rang signaling lunch was over, Hinata stood up and dusted himself off then walked back into the building with the rest of the students. When he turned a corner that was on the way to his classroom, he saw two people standing together, an alpha and a male omega. And the said omega looked... pregnant as well? 

Hinata really couldn't believe his eyes. 'So there's other male omegas who are pregnant, even at my age.' he thought. Hinata was currently hiding by a wall that wasn't visible to the pair and for some reason he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"Kuroo, I told you I don't feel like meeting up with your friends today. I'm tired, hungry, and my feet hurt. Did I tell you that my feet hurt?" the shorter male told the alpha who's name was Kuroo.

Kuroo looked down at the pregnant male with a light smile, "Yes, I think you just mentioned that your feet hurt." he paused then sighed deeply. "Fine, we don't have to meet Bokuto and Akaashi today, we can do it another day. I'll stay over at yours to help you with all your needs." 

The shorter male looked up at Kuroo with a tint of blush on his cheeks. "Thank you, I'd like that. And maybe on the weekend we can go see them, I want to see the dog they both got anyways." he said smiling. 

Kuroo then snaked his arms around the shorter males waist, "Okay, sounds good," he tilted his head downwards. "I love you, Kenma", and pecked the omega's lips. 

"Me too", Kenma replied but then hissed in pain and Kuroo looked at him with a panicked face. "Are you okay? Is the baby coming? Like right now?"

"Kuroo, I'm only five months, I'm not due for another few, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I know I know, sorry I'm just really nervous for them to come out", Kuroo laughed nervously. 

"Me too, but we need to be patient, although to be honest I want them out already. I look really fat," Kenma said with a pout. Kuroo laughed at his mate and they both continued on with their conversation. 

'Will I look like that at 5 months too?' Hinata thought. Kenma was actually wrong, he didn't look fat but he did have a noticeable bump and it looked like Kenma didn't mind people knowing considering his bump was on full display.

Deciding that it was enough to listen in on their conversation, he moved away from the wall and walked into his classroom, passing by the couple. When he sat down in his desk Hinata thought back to the couple that were a few feet away from his classroom, and thought if maybe he would get a relationship like that. Perfably with the person who got pregnant in the first place anyways. But he didn't want to think about his relationship Kageyama at the moment, Hinata knew that if he accepted the baby then it would be all about the baby. 

He honestly adored their relationship and it sounded like the alpha was absolute ready to be a dad. Would Kageyama be ready to be a dad? Guess he'll find out later today when he finally talks with Kageyama. 

_____________________________________

When classes ended Hinata's anxiety levels spiked. He was truly afraid of what would happen in these next few minutes. He was thinking of a hundred possibilities of what Kageyama could tell him. Since they both had the last class of the day together, Kageyama left first when he was suddenly dragged away from his peers. Hinata took the chance to leave the classroom after everyone left and went to the back of the school.

When he arrived, Kageyama was already there and from the looks of it, he looked like he was waiting here for a while now. Kageyama looked up from his phone when he noticed the smell that was suffocating him for the past hour. He truly didn't have enough of Hinata's pheromones, and at times he found himself in bliss just by being surrounded by his scent.

"Hey", Kageyama said.

"H-hey", Hinata replied nervously. 

"So... what was it that you wanted to tell me that we had to come to the back of the school for?"

Hinata didn't reply for a good while, trying to find the right words. "So um, remember when we had s-sex about two months ago?"

"Yea..", Kageyama replied confusedly. 

'How dense can this man be?', Hinata thought. "I don't think there's a better way to say this so I'll just say it." he paused. "I'm pregnant... and its yours."

Kageyama's mind blanked. He didn't answer Hinata for a good two minutes till Hinata talked again. 

"Um, Kageyama-kun?" 

Kageyama came back to his senses,"Pregnant?" he blurted out. 

"Y-yea."

"How?"

Hinata was already annoyed that Kageyama blanked out on him so he replied with, "Well you know when two people like each other very much-"

"I know that, but I'm asking how? Didn't we use protection?" Kageyama interrupted him. 

"No we certainly did not", Hinata said with a sigh. "If we did, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"O-oh," Kageyama replied looking down. 

Now Hinata was mad. "Oh? Thats all you say?"

"Well I'm not sure what you expect me to say. You say that you're pregnant with my child but how can I believe that?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me? For your information, I lost my v-card to you, dickhead."

Kageyama was surprised when he heard Hinata admit that. He wasn't any different to him either, he lost lost his to Hinata. Now believing that the child could be his, Kageyama was ecstatic. He was having a _kid_ , and with his soulmate no less. 

Kageyama forgot that Hinata was still there and looked up to see an annoyed look on his face. 

Hinata had enough of this and his mom was ringing him saying that she was outside. "You know what? Forget this, you're right its not even yours so I don't know why I'm telling you." And at that he turned around to leave.

But before taking the third step Hinata felt a hand grasp his arm to prevent him from leaving. Turning back to tell this idiot off, he stopped when he looked at Kageyama's face. 

"Don't go, I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to say something like that. To be honest I also lost mines to you so I believe you. But about the baby... if you let me, I want to be apart of their life and to also help out with the money, but I also want to be," Kageyama paused,"apart of your life." He finally said bringing Hinata closer to him and had his arms wrapped around the omega. 

Hinata blushed upon hearing those words. He didn't think Kageyama would accept the baby or would be willing to help out with the money because frankly Hinata only had 700 yen in his wallet. He looked up to the alpha only to notice that their faces were closer than before. 

Hinata nodded at Kageyama as to give him his consent to kiss him but also to let him know that he agreed to his deal. Kageyama smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Hinata's lips. Hinata's heart soared at the sudden contact and felt his tummy do flips. Kageyama pulled away to look at Hinata, and when he did he looked down at Hinata's stomach and placed his hand there as he went down on his knees. 

Hinata blushed profusly, "H-hey! What on earth are you doing?!" 

"Hi baby, I already love you so much", Kageyama whispered softly at Hinata's stomach and gave it a kiss. Hinata basically died when Kageyama did that, he really couldn't believe his eyes. There was the father of his child, who not only kissed him but also kissed their baby (metaphorically speaking). 

Kageyama stood up and dusted off the dirt from his knees. "I have to get going but I want to go with you to the doctors appointment from now on, if that's possible as well." 

"Y-yea that's fine, and I have to get going now as well."

Kageyama nodded, "Okay, text me the details of the appointments, I'll show up. I really gotta go now." Before he left he pecked Hinata's cheeks for the first time and Hinata really couldn't hold in his excitement. He speed walked to his moms car to tell her about the news. 

"Ah Shouyo, what took you so long?" Touka asked when Hinata opened the car door and sat down. 

"I told Kageyama."

Touka was surprised to say the least, she didn't think that her son would _actually_ tell the boy but he did it. "Good, and what did you guys discuss?"

"He said that he'll accompany to the doctors from now on. It looked like he was really happy to have a baby." Hinata replied with a soft smile on his face. Touka gave him a nod of approval and continued driving back to the house. Thankfully she forgot about what happened in the morning and Hinata thought that maybe tomorrow she'll talk about it.

The whole ride Hinata was replaying back to the conversation him and Kageyama had. Blushing when he remembered what that idiot did, he softly touched his lips missing the feeling of the alphas lips on his.

They soon arrived home and Hinata ate before walking into the bathroom to shower. In the shower Hinata looked down at his stomach and softly said, "Don't worry, your dad and I will love you with all of our hearts."

Hopping out of the shower and walking back to his room, he noticed that his phone had a notification. Turning it on, it was from Kageyama. 

**Kageyama:** Goodnight. Make sure to eat and drink water. 

Smiling down at the phone Hinata replied with a 'goodnight' and that night dreamed of not only Kageyama but a faceless kid skipping in front of them while they both held hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer than the last few chapters, I might start to actually do them longer (depends if I really can)  
> A little Kuroken in this but don't worry we'll see them in the future. I decided to put both of them in the same school so why not? lol  
> Also the chapters will now progressively move at a faster pace so maybe in the next chapter or the following will we see a bump??  
> Hoped you guys liked this one!  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated <3
> 
> EDIT: hello everyone! just wanted to make this little note and say that i am sorry for the long wait on the next update. i’ve had a couple of problems these last few weeks and very busy overall, i attempted to write for this week but unfortunately my mental health has been depleting and on top of that i had a bit of writers block. i mentioned that things will move faster now but it’s really hard to come up with ideas :/ so i will try, with the best of my ability, to give you guys two chapters (or three) for the next weeks. once again very sorry and stay safe! <3


End file.
